This invention relates to mobile high density storage systems, and more particularly to a system for stabilizing and enclosing a series of storage units in a high-density storage system.
High density storage systems are commonly used to store objects which require easy access, such as books or files, and generally include a series of mobile storage units located immediately adjacent each other without spaces or aisles between the storage units. In one form, the storage units are mounted on carriages which are movably engaged with floor-mounted tracks, which enable the storage units to be moved so as to provide an aisle or space between adjacent storage units to provide access to the stored objects. The tracks extend perpendicularly to the longitudinal axes of the storage units, and a number of carriages are mounted to the tracks for lateral movement, to selectively create an aisle or space between adjacent storage units. In another form, the storage units may be mounted to a base having a cantilevered or wheeled pull-out system, for enabling a single storage unit to be pulled out relative to adjacent storage units along the longitudinal axis of the storage unit, to provide access to the contents of the storage unit without creating an aisle or space between adjacent storage units.
Various anti-tipping arrangements are known for use with track-type high density storage systems. Some examples are shown in Peterman U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,191; Peterman U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,411; Peterman U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,475; and Muth U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,101, all of which are owned by the same assignee as the present application. Other arrangements are shown in Hoska et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,217 and Davison et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,627. All of these patents disclose anti-tipping systems which are located at the bottom of the storage unit or carriage, which interact with structure mounted to the floor or to the track for preventing the storage unit from tipping. While anti-tipping systems of this type are well suited for use with storage units in a high density track-type application, such systems are not suitable for use with pull-out systems which do not utilize a track mounted to a floor. Further, known anti-tipping systems typically involve modification of the structure of the track or mounting of an anti-tipping member to a floor, which increases the cost and complexity of the track or the overall system. Further, anti-tipping systems of this type require installation at the time the track is installed, and are not well suited for retrofit installation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stabilizing or anti-tipping arrangement for use in a high density storage system, which does not rely upon the track or upon a floor-mounted structure for preventing storage units from tipping. It is a further object of the invention to provide such an anti-tipping arrangement which is especially well suited for a pull-out type high density storage system. A still further object of the invention is to provide such an anti-tipping arrangement which is simple in its components and installation, yet which provides a positive and reliable anti-tipping feature for a high density storage system. A still further object of the invention is to provide a combination stabilizing and enclosure system for a series of side-by-side storage units. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such an arrangement which can be retrofit for use with existing high density storage systems.
In accordance with the invention, a stabilizing or anti-tip device for a movable storage unit includes a stabilizing member located above the center of gravity of the storage unit and adapted for mounting to a fixed structure. A telescoping slide assembly is interconnected between the stabilizing member and the storage unit. The telescoping slide assembly is operable to maintain engagement of the storage unit with the stabilizing member as the storage unit is moved between its retracted position and its extended position, to prevent tipping of the storage unit.
The stabilizing member may be mounted to the fixed structure by means of a mounting member engageable with the fixed structure, and the stabilizing member may in turn be secured to the mounting member. The mounting member may be in the form of a bracket adapted for mounting to the fixed structure, such as a wall. In another form, the stabilizing member may be interconnected with the base of the storage unit, or the base of an adjacent storage unit. The storage unit bases, in turn, are mounted to the fixed structure, such as a floor. The telescoping slide assembly includes a stationary channel member adapted for mounting to the stabilizing member, and an extension member movably mounted to the stationary channel member and adapted for connection to the storage unit. In one embodiment, the extension member is secured to the top of the storage unit. The telescoping slide assembly may be in the form of a conventional slide assembly typically employed to mount a drawer to a cabinet. The invention employs such a slide assembly in a unique application for preventing a storage unit from tipping.
The invention further contemplates a system for enclosing a series of side-by-side mobile storage units. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, a top panel is adapted for placement over the top of each storage unit. Each top panel includes connection structure along its side edges, and the connection structure of adjacent top panels is adapted to be secured together. An end panel is adapted to be positioned over the outer side area of each of the endmost storage units. The upper edge of each end panel is engageable with the connection structure at the outer side edge of the endmost top panel, for securing the end panel to the interconnected top panels. The lower edge of each end panel is secured to the base of the endmost storage unit, which in turn is rigidly secured to the floor or other supporting surface. In a preferred embodiment, the telescoping slide assembly is engaged between each top panel and the top end of one of the storage units, which is spaced slightly below the top panel. In this manner, the interconnected top panels and end panels provide the stabilizing structure with which each telescoping slide assembly is engaged, so that the anti-tip device stabilizes the storage units against tipping without interconnection with the wall. A rear panel is provided for each storage unit, and the rear panels are interconnected together in a manner similar to the top panels. The outer edge of each end panel is adapted for connection to the endmost rear panel, and a reinforcing member is interconnected between the base of each storage unit and the rear panel, for imparting rigidity to the overall structure. This aspect of the invention thus provides a structure by which the storage units are enclosed, and also provides a stabilizing housing formed about the storage units for enclosing the tops and ends of the storage units. The telescoping slide assemblies are engaged for stabilizing the storage units as the storage units are moved between the extended position and the retracted position.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.